Y yo en ti deje mi amor
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: El encuentro de una vieja bitacora conducira a nuestro grupo de amigos a vivir diferentes experiencias que pondran a prueba sus sentimientos, especialmente a Orphen, un pasado escondido que traera muchos problemas. OrphenxCleo
1. Chapter 1

Y ya estoy de vuelta, si lo sé, se que tengo muchos fics por actualizar pero este me llegue de pura chiripa, estaba yo escuchando a Westlife y cuando escuche la canción pues se me vino la inspiración, en realidad no sabía a que anime enviarlo pero después de tanto pensarlo lo dejó acá, espero les guste y no olviden dejar reviews

**Disclaimer**: Ni Orphen ni Westlife me pertenecen, así que no se emocionen ((talvez algún día haga mi propio anime y cree a mi propio grupo musical formado por guapos chicos (¬ ¬ si claro como no) en fin))

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Los matutinos rayos del sol se posaban juguetonamente en el rostro de un joven muy peculiar, se movió molesto y posó una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de impedir que los rayos continuaran con el fin de espantar su sueño; se removió un poco entre las sábanas tratando de no despertar a aquella criatura que en este momento se encontraba descansando a su lado

Aún no podía creerlo, a pesar de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado y de que su relación parecía no mejorar, un suceso logró que su vida diera un giro de 360º y valorará lo que la vida le había concedido, un regalo que a muy pocas personas se les pudiera entregar muy al contrario de lo que todos decían las cosas entre ellos avanzaban; lento pero avanzaban hasta una noche antes en la cual la situación los forzó a demostrar sus sentimientos escondidos

Pero no deseaba pensar en eso ahora, en estos momentos solamente quería apreciar aquel rostro tan angelical, era irónico como cuando despertaba todo cambiaba aunque frente a los demás se comportasen fríos y en algunos casos indiferentes desde hacía algún tiempo ellos sabían que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y no dudaban en demostrárselos cada vez que podían

Aunque las cortinas lograban impedir casi completamente la entrada de los molestos haces de luz unos pocos que lograron colarse iluminaron hermosamente a tan bella criatura de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura que ahora se veía perfectamente ondulado y algo alborotado debido a la noche anterior, observó su rostro con detenimiento intentando grabar cada una de esas facciones, su piel suave y tersa de un blanco hermoso, sus ojos de un color tan azul como el mar que aunque en estos momentos estuviesen escondidos entre aquel velo corporal los conocía a la perfección pues le fascinaba perderse en ellos, su nariz pequeña y firme que la habían verse hermosa cuando se enfadaba o ponía cara de niña caprichosa, sus labios rozados, delgados y finos que poseían un delicioso sabor

_Cuando ríes veo salir el sol, es algo increíble (yeah)_

_Hay un ángel que esta junto a mí, por mi corazón_

_Cuando ríes ya no hay marcha atrás, es algo increíble (yeah)_

_Hoy tengo un ángel frente a mí, por mi corazón_

_Se, que estoy bien a tu lado, tu amor es mío_

Frunció el seño mientras los celos lo retaban de solo pensar que alguien más podría besarla le molestaba, jamás aunque ella se lo dijera lo aceptaría ella le pertenecía solo a él así como él le pertenecía solo a ella, sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos. De pronto algo capto su atención y fue el movimiento que realizó la chica a su lado al moverse entre sueños y sonreír tan tranquilamente, le gustaba que se sintiera así pues por eso el se arriesgaba cada día, él sería capaz de dar su vida solo por verla sonreír. Volvió a la tarea que había sido olvidada y que comenzaba de nuevo su trayecto desde el punto en el que se había detenido. Sus labios.

_En ti deje mi amor y todo lo que soy_

_Te entregaste a mí sin condición_

_Te di mi corazón sin saber llegaste a mi interior_

_Y yo en ti deje mi amor_

Bajo sus ojos hasta su cuello, aquel punto voluble en el cual sabía que hacía explotar toda aquella pasión que su ángel guardaba, solamente para que él la desatara conocía a la perfección cada punto que hacía susceptible a su hermosa acompañante, delicadamente subió una mano mientras con sus dedos acariciaba aquel punto exacto, la chica no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir aquel cálido contacto con su cuerpo aun estando dormida. El chico de cabellera negro y carisma "agradable" sonrió al observar que la conocía bien y una risita cómplice y picara hizo acto presente en la habitación que momentos antes había sido testigo de una gran demostración de amor entre dos corazones que por capricho del destino tuvieron que sufrir hasta tal punto que pudieran demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente y sin tapones

Siguió su trayectoria ahora por el pecho de la muchacha, aquellos dos montes que parecían haber sido hechos a su medida, suaves y firmes y exactos al tamaño de su mano, con dos areolas suaves y rosadas que tenían la medida perfecta para que su boca pudiera recorrer tranquilamente aquel mangar único y restringido para él, aquellos botones que lograban arrebatar más de un suspiro por parte de su dueña cuando su lengua tenía contacto con ellos y que se le entregaban de mejor forma especial cuando lograba que su pequeño ángel arqueará la espalda otorgándole una mejor posición para poder saciarse de aquel delicioso néctar

_Me salve cuando te encontré, es algo increíble (yeah)_

_Ya no vivo en el ayer, hoy tengo amor_

_Se que estoy bien a tu lado, tu amor es mío_

Aún no entendía como podía haber sido tan ciego como para llegar al punto de prácticamente haberla alejado creyendo que su felicidad se encontraba en otra persona, que tonto había sido al provocarle tanto sufrimiento a aquella chica tan inocente que lo único que había deseado era la felicidad completa de él aunque eso significará que no fuera con ella, él se había convertido en un completo idiota creyendo que salvando a su amor platónico lograría que ella se fijará en él sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de aquel frágil ser. NO. Eso no era cierto aunque físicamente pareciera una muñequita de porcelana que se debía cuidar ella era una chica fuerte e inteligente pero con un carácter un tanto explosivo, pero que se le iba a hacer así era como le gustaba que demostrará que uno era una niña débil que dependía de los demás para salir con bien de las situaciones más peligrosas, a pesar de eso él se había prometido protegerla y no dejar que nada malo le pasará y que nadie la hiciera sufrir

Si bien era conocido como uno de los mejores hechiceros también se le conocía por su carácter explosivo y su corazón frío, sin embargo desde que ella había comenzado aquel extraño viaje con él todo había cambiado, sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue entrando en su corazón y le mostró el mundo y las bellezas que este le podía ofrecer, pero que solamente tenía que dejar de vivir tanto en el pasado y disfrutar día a día de las cosas hermosas que existían en su alrededor, ah! pero no, él tenía que mostrar su arrogancia y decirle cosas desagradables que únicamente la herían, pero su orgullo era tan grande que lo cegó de algo que su corazón ya sabía de antemano sin embargo él se limitaba a negar y a ignorar

_En ti deje mi amor y todo lo que soy_

_Te entregaste a mí sin condición_

_Te di mi corazón sin saber llegaste a mi interior (oh, yeah)_

_Y yo en ti deje mi amor_

Una triste mirada asomo en el rostro del hechicero mientras seguía observando a la joven, ahora sus ojos se posaron en su vientre, aquel lugar que guardaba grandes secretos, que algún día debía cambiar su anatomía tan perfecta para la formación de algo mucho más hermoso, un hijo, si un hijo de ellos dos pues no dejaría que nadie más poseyera aquello que por un momento había creído perdido y que en un instante de desesperación lo había obligado a desnudar su corazón y mostrar aquella faceta escondida, aquel lugar que le provocaba reacciones extrañas y diferentes, pues cada ocasión era única aún cuando pareciera que todo era igual la forma en que ella reaccionaba a los estímulos que le provocaba eran diferentes y únicos, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada gemido, inclusive cada embestida eran distintas, no entendía como ella podía crear todo aquello pero le alegraba que fuera él el primero en todo, ya que debido a una fuerte discusión que habían tenido la chica obtuvo su primer beso y no un beso en el cual se demostraba superioridad y arrogancia al contrario de todo concepto que se hubiera podido formular por el repentino gesto, éste estaba lleno de pasión, deseo, posesión pero sobre todo amor aunque ni el mismo en ese instante lo hubiera aceptado

Y ese fue solo el primero de muchos que se hicieron presentes por el enorme deseo del joven que poco a poco iba comprendiendo lo que tiempo atrás su corazón le había dicho pero que en su afán de proteger algo que creía suyo decidió restarle importancia y proseguir con su entonces misión, cada beso era único y con cada día que pasaba los deseos se hacían más presentes y cobraban una fuerza significativa a tal punto de que llegarán hasta aquel mobiliario que les abriría sus brazos y los dejaría descansar en él mientras sus cuerpos demostraban cuanto deseaban seguir juntos y no solo por deseo carnal sino porque con esto demostraban el enorme amor que se tenían pero que ya sea por miedo o por orgullo habían retenido y escondido, pero no más, nadie les impediría expresarse cuanto importaban el uno para el otro y como si el destino se hubiera puesto de su parte cada vez que sucedía algo como eso siempre ocurría algo que obligaba a que ambos jóvenes estuvieran juntos y solos

_Mi gran amor desee que fueras tú (aaahhh)_

_Cuando entraste en mi vida, todo cambio_

_En ti deje mi amor, hoy un hombre nuevo soy_

_Por fin estas en mi interior (oh, yeah)_

_Y yo en ti deje mi amor_

Suspiro y por unos instantes observó la puerta encontrando una mancha roja muy interesante pero que al notar el color del mismo le hizo recordar su actividad, prosiguió con su camino y molesto miró detenidamente aquel objeto que le impedía continuar con su viaje visual sobre aquel paisaje único, bufó pues aunque ya tenía bastante confianza no veía correcto quitarle al invasor de la chica solo para continuar con aquel camino que conocía a la perfección. Aquel lugar oculto que resguardaba un gran tesoro, un santuario que le abría las puertas cada noche para que pudiera encontrar todas aquellas joyas, se sentía como un explorador pues en cada exploración conocía más y más aquella cueva tapizada con una suave capa, aquel tibio, hermoso y delicioso manantial que le daba la bienvenida al entrar haciéndole más fácil seguir el camino hasta la cámara principal, la más hermosas de todas aquella que lo reconfortaba y lo acariciaba con delicadeza llenándolo de aquella paz y tranquilidad que solo ella podía brindarle, pero por sobre todo los grandes misterios que poseía pero sabía que contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo para resolverlos, lo haría despacio sin prisas y disfrutaría de cada lapso de tiempo que se le fuera concedido dentro de aquel templo

_En ti deje mi amor y todo lo que soy_

_Te entregaste a mí sin condición_

_Te di mi corazón, sin saber llegaste a mi interior_

_En ti deje, en ti deje mi amor_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar como suavemente aquel objeto se elevaba sutilmente cubriendo más perfectamente aquel sitio, rodó los ojos pues su inspiración había sido cortada pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que aquel objeto no se podía mover al menos no solo, rápidamente giró su rostro hasta que sus avellanados ojos se toparon con unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules que lo veían con gran amor e inocencia, inconscientemente sus ojos se fijaron en aquellas piernas blancas y firmes, bien torneadas que habían quedado al descubierto cuando la chica había despertado, logrando que el joven dirigiera su mano hasta aquel lugar, movió su mano en forma ascendente y viceversa mientras poco a poco iba subiendo delineando cada lugar del cuerpo de su ángel, consiguiendo que unos gemidos rebeldes salieron que aquellos pétalos rosados que ahora se encontraban entreabiertos debido a la fascinación que le provocaba aquel contacto. No puedo retener más aquel deseo que probar de aquel delicioso néctar y antes de que la chica intentara detenerlo poso su boca sobre la de ella y una embriagadora descarga le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir esos tibios y suaves labios debajo de los suyos, comenzó a moverlos sensualmente al momento en que ella correspondió

_En ti deje mi amor, hoy un hombre nuevo soy_

_Te di mi corazón sin saber llegaste a mi interior (oh, yeah)_

_Y yo en ti deje mi amor_

Con culpabilidad y algo de molestia se alejo un poco de la chica, mientras las mejillas de ella se teñían de un carmesí suave y su respiración se encontraba entre cortada, con suavidad depósito otro beso más corto que el anterior

-Buenos días mi hermoso ángel ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-mmm… algo cansada pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando – comentó mientras trataba inútilmente de desperezarse

-pues no se nota, pero creo que eso puede arreglarse con más práctica creo que dentro de poco ya no te cansarás – la mirada inocente y suspicaz que mostró no fueron de mucho agrado para la chica

-Lo dices como si no fuera gran cosa – sabía de lo que hablaba pero no dejaría que él se sintiera el importante así que le siguió el juego – pero creo que tienes razón con más práctica posiblemente ya no me cansé tanto después de eso – ordeno las ideas en su mente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, él tampoco pudo reprimir otra sonrisa al verla así, le gustaba verla feliz pero todo aquello se desvaneció cuando escucho lo que la chica había dicho – talvez si lo práctico con diferentes personas puedo aprender cosas nuevas y… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir que el joven a su lado se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo olvidándose por un instante de que estaba como dios lo había traído al mundo pero no le importo ya que después de todo lo que habían vivido sería ilógico avergonzarse por algo así

La chica se sentó en la cama mientras la sábana cubría la desnudez de su cuerpo pero no pudo evitar estallar de risa al ver la reacción tan infantil de su amado, este al entender el objetivo real de las palabras de aquella chica miró con detenimiento por sobre su hombro a la chica que reía descaradamente y trataba en vano de apaciguar su ahora imparable risa, el chico solo atino a enarcar una ceja al tiempo que la chica tomaba su estómago entre sus manos tratando de parar la carcajada que ahora le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de estómago, pero de pronto su mente se puso en blanco y su cuerpo se tenso al sentir dos fuertes manos que le sostenían las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza y que por la velocidad con que había sido empujada se encontraba recostada en la cama

Intento encontrar al culpable de su condición actual cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal por completo, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al sentir la boca cálida del chico sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió la lengua de él en uno de sus puntos volubles, aquel botón que era capaz de provocarle mil y una reacción diferentes, trato de ahogar gemidos en su garganta con el propósito de no darle la satisfacción que buscaba, el joven al ver que no lograba que la chica hiciera lo que esperaba se dirigió al hermano de aquel delicioso botón que ahora se encontraba erecto como consecuencia de la reacción a su acción, sabía que no soportaría mucho y que pronto se daría por vencida. Pero al parecer la chica ponía una potente resistencia y con sobrehumana fuerza ahogaba en su propia garganta el responder a los estímulos que se le provocaban

-Vamos Cleo yo se que te gusta, simplemente dilo y lo haré, de lo contrario te seguiré torturando – siguió con su torturaba mientras sentía como el cuerpo bajo suyo comenzaba a responder rápidamente al tiempo que la chica intentaba responder

-No…me…importa…no te daré ese gusto Orphen…aunque tenga que…sufrir – le hubiese gustado seguir pero las ideas ya no llegaban con fuerza y la razón se empezaba a dormir sabía que mantenerse lo más fríamente posible sería difícil pues Orphen ya conocía a la perfección sus puntos débiles pero si quería ganar y dejar molestó al hechicero debía soportar un poco más así como él la conocía ella también conocía la poca paciencia que poseía el atractivo espécimen que se encontraba encima de suyo

Tal como lo había pronosticado la paciencia de Orphen saltó el límite y con curiosidad observo el rostro de Cleo que ahora se encontraba perlado por el sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pupilas dilatas mientras expresaban amor desbordante y pasión, su pecho subía desequilibradamente debido a la intención del cuerpo de revelar sus deseos

-Así que te pudiste hacer la fuerte, veo que has mejorado pero aún así creo que te falta mucho – contestó como restando importancia al asunto al tiempo que tomaba una su rostro tomaba una posición pensativa sin soltar a su presa

-Que…quieres decir…con eso… - comentó fatigada y confusa ante las palabras de Orphen

-No te preocupes con el tiempo lo entenderás por ahora simplemente deja que te demuestre cuanto te amo y te deseo – antes de que Cleo pudiera articular palabra el chico selló sus labios con los de él y comenzó de esta forma otra entrega única entre aquellos dos seres que la vida se había encargado de juntar y de hacerlos pasar por diferentes situaciones unas más peligrosas que otras pero que al final habían logrado reafirmar y fortalecer aquel amor que ahora eran testigos solamente aquella habitación

"_Y yo en ti deje mi amor"_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Fecha: 09/07/2006

Hora: 01:38 a.m.

Creo que ahora si ya me gustó, es que estuve desde las siete de la noche haciendo este fic, pero cada vez que lo leía siempre le modificaba algo pues había más de alguna cosa que no me agradaba pero creo que ya quedo, es que si sigo revisando capaz que sigo modificando y ya tengo sueño, así que espero sea de su agrado

Quejas, demandas, agradecimientos, sugerencias, cualquier cosa pueden escribirme un review que yo acepto de todo, espero verlos en la próxima

Por cierto díganme les gustaría que lo continúe o que lo deje como un fic?

Espero sus mensajes, matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Pues ha pedido general he traído el segundo capítulo, estaba pensando en hacerlo de al menos tres o cuatro capítulos pero todo dependerá de sus comentarios

------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO II**

Llevaban dos semanas caminando por el bosque pero sin resultado alguno, aunque a Orphen no le gustará admitirlo estaban perdidos y lo que empeoraba la situación era que los alimentos comenzaban a agotarse y con los gustos tan excéntricos que poseía Cleo pues las quejas no tardarían en llegar

Maestro creo que deberíamos descansar – señaló Magic al observar como todos los integrantes del grupo caminaban agitadamente

No es momento para hacer paradas innecesarias – apresuró el paso haciendo que los demás corrieran para alcanzarlo pero una furiosa Cleo se mantenía a una distancia prudente primero para que Orphen no escuchará lo que decía y segundo para no tener que golpearlo como deseaba

Cleo – llamó distraídamente Magic - ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó curioso mientras observaba el semblante sonrojado de la chica

¿Qué si me siento bien? ¿Qué si me siento bien? – inquirió molesta logrando que Magic se alejará algunos pasos para no tener que ser el blanco de su furia como lo era en otras ocasiones

Te parece que estoy bien – pero antes de que él chico pudiera contestar ella continuo – el muy idiota cree que podemos seguirle el paso, hechicero de pacotilla que no tiene nada bueno que hacer más que tratarnos como animales de carga que no sienten, creo que cuidaría mejor de una mula que a nosotros… - Cleo continuó con su monólogo mientras Magic suspiraba al sentirse fuera de peligro

La chica desvió su mirada hacia el río que se encontraba a su lado, por esos momentos habían decido seguir la corriente del río que sin lugar a dudas los sacaría del bosque y los llevaría a una aldea y podrían si a Orphen se le daba la gana tomar un respiro para continuar, pero sus ojos se entretuvieron al observar una familia de patos que nadaba tranquilamente por las aguas del afluente, una familia, como deseaba poder hacer una familia, quería al menos cuatro hijos pero no estaba segura de si a Orphen la gustaría tener esa cantidad

Pero en que diablos estoy pensando – se regaño a si misma por estar pensando en él cuando era precisamente él quien la hacía sudar como burro hasta el cansancio, pero que se podía hacer; desde que Orphen se enteró de que aún existían los dragones milenarios no había dudado en buscarlos pues según le había contado el hechicero, quien logrará dominarlos se haría poseedor de un poder único y exclusivo

Los poderes dragoniles sobrepasaban increíblemente los de la magia negra y blanca juntas, ni siquiera los mejores magos o hechiceros de cada lado podrían contra un solo dragón, su fuerza era increíblemente grande y lo sabían pues cuando Azalie se había transformado en "Agosto sangriento" había demostrado que esos animales eran poderosos, ágiles, rápidos e inteligentes así que lograr dominarlos no sería fácil

Tampoco existían datos sobre alguna persona que hubiera logrado hacerlo excepto un hechicero que poseía ambas magias; Miura era el nombre de aquella persona, según la bitácora que había escrito describía que le había tomado cinco años dominarlos, al final del escrito se encontraba un mapa que mostraba la ubicación exacta del monte donde se ocultaban los dragones

Maldito Miura, porque no se vaporizo junto con su bitácora – las quejas de Cleo iban en aumento pero aún así trataba de que nadie la escuchara salvo Dochin que iba a su lado y trataba de no hablar para no ser terriblemente golpeado por la dulce chica. Orphen le había contado que Miura había muerto al defender la entrada al mundo de los dragones como le llamo, había utilizado uno de los hechizos más poderosos que pudiera existir y como consecuencia su vida se esfumo pero misteriosamente su bitácora quedo intacta, aún así había una duda que nadie podía descifrar, según lo que se entendía no solo había protegido a la cueva sino a algo de mucho importancia y valor al menos para él, pero la parte que explicaba aquella estaba quemada por lo que se decidió por no entrar más en detalle pues nadie sería capaz de buscar algo que se creía una leyenda

Creo que sería bueno que descansáramos un poco y que acampemos – observó detenidamente el lugar y decidió que era el mejor después de todo estaban a la orilla del río y la pradera parecía segura – bien Magic arregla las tiendas – ordenó mientras se recostaba en un árbol cercano

Ya era hora, creo que ya no tengo piernas – Artia lo imitó y se posó al lado derecho de Orphen mientras observaba el estrellado cielo – agradece que los estoy dejando descansar – bufó molesto – ja ja supongo que debo agradecerte – mencionó sarcásticamente pero la mirada fulminante de Orphen lo hizo desear regresar el tiempo – idiota – fue lo único que articulo antes de acomodarse mejor y tratar de conciliar un poco el sueño

Estúpido hechicero – masculló molesto Volcan mientras ayudaba a Magic a arreglar las carpas – si no le hubieras contestado de esa manera ahora no estarías golpeado – le recordó Dochin pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el puño de su hermano – no me lo recuerdes, pero ya vera me vengare de ese usurero – terminó de arreglar la carpa y suspiró molesto – terminaste – pregunto su hermano quien solamente recibió una fulminante mirada de parte del mayor – ya entendí – se auto respondió y observó embobado el cielo mientras la rubia se dedicaba a buscar leña para el fuego – pobre de ti Magic – susurró continuando con su tarea - ¿Por qué? –la rubia se encontraba ayudándolo en su tarea al lado de su siempre fiel Leki – porque Orphen siempre te trata mal – comentó distraídamente al tiempo que se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol cercano – _miren quien habla, si ella también me maltrata_ – pensó pacientemente el chico

Poco a poco el manto estrellado se dejo observar por cuanto aquel así quisiese – ya esta la cena – dicho esto todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron a la fogata, el olor de los pescados provocó una reacción en cadena que terminó como siempre en peleas – hombres – musitó Cleo mientras tomaba un pescado que había sido olvidado al comienzo de la pelea, al parecer la noche sería muy ajetreada no importaba cuantas veces ella lo dijera ellos simplemente no maduraban, desde que habían iniciado el viaje, de eso hacía dos años, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Artia los acompañaba en sus viajes según él para poder hacerse más fuerte pero Cleo creía que era porque como había quebrado un espejo mágico muy importante en la torre, no deseaba recibir el castigo

Los hermanos Volcano viajaban con ellos porque deseaban vengarse del hechicero pero lo dudaba enormemente era más creíble decir que le temían a Orphen y no desean encontrárselo en otras circunstancias, Magic era mucho más rápido y poderoso en cuanto a la magia pero en el amor aún seguía siendo lento a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún no lograba declarársele a Ellis y pues Orphen pues, pues, él no había cambiado a quien engañaba él había cambiado mucho con ella, ya no la trataba como antes ahora sabía que el corazón del hechicero tenía dueña y era ella, cada vez que podía se lo demostraba y aunque aún era muy tímido para aceptarlo frente a los demás jamás lo negaba, lo amaba y él también a ella y eso la hacía feliz aunque a veces los tratará como esclavos de la era medieval

Suspiro profundamente y desvió la vista hacia el fuego de la fogata, hacia mucho que no habían podido estar un momento a solas y extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, definitivamente amaba las ciudad ahí él le demostraba sus temores y pasiones; le decía palabras dulces – pero si Cleo esta fea – trató de pasar desapercibido el comentario pues no quería arruinar su tan ansiosa cena – no te atrevas a meterte con Cleo – aquello la relajo y termino de comer su pescado – no sabes a que líos te metes – mejor se hubiera quedado con la bocota calladota, Magic observó como la cara de Cleo se tornaba rojiza de la cólera que comenzaba a crecer en ella por los comentarios de su maestro

Él sabía que el pelinegro la amaba pero a veces simplemente no podía quedarse callado, la reacción de la rubia no se hizo esperar y el palillo que había detenido su pescado se estrelló de lleno contra el rostro del hechicero - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Farfulló molesto por lo que había hecho Cleo pero calló al notar las pequeñísimas lágrimas en el rostro de Cleo – eres un idiota, insensible – vociferó dándose media vuelta y alejándose de aquel lugar dejando a todos sumidos en un completo silencio que fue roto por Artia – creo que te pasaste Orphen – el chico veía fulminantemente a su compañero pero no negaba que tenía razón – maestro discúlpese con ella – de acuerdo lo estaba aceptando él había tenido la culpa, talvez si debería darle una explicación – pero que bruto es el hechicero – bien la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia

Artia y Magic observaban detenidamente como Orphen le había regalado la 2,536 clase de defensa personal al mayor de los hermanos – creo que se enojo – Artia corroboró lo dicho por el aprendiz de su amigo, Dochin por el contrario se encontraba intentado volver a la normalidad a su hermano pero era increíble la habilidad que poseía el hechicero en el origami – Volcan – dijo en regaño pues nunca cambiaría

Llevaba un buen tiempo buscándola pero no la encontraba y ya empezaba a preocuparse pues en la noche el bosque no era un buen lugar para estar – Cleo – utilizaba todos sus sentidos para poder saber por donde se habría ido pero nada – donde te metiste – se preguntó internamente y su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo – si algo le pasa no me lo perdonare nunca – caminó algunos minutos más antes de que sus oídos captaron el sonido de una cascada, sonrió y redirigió sus pasos hacia la cascada, sabía que a Cleo le fascinaba bañarse en esos lugares. Se acerco como un depredador asechando a su presa y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarla tan tranquilamente bajo la cascada – te encontré – susurró y sigilosamente se encamino hasta una roca cercana a ella, era hermosa no lo podía dudar, su largo cabello rubio brillaba como reflejo de un espejo, sus azules ojos parecían un mar en el cual se hundiría una y otra vez, su perfecto cuerpo que tan bien conocía se encontraba al descubierto pues el vestido que llevaba por ser blanco se había transparentado con el agua

Sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo era una sensación única parecía relajarla pero las palabras de Orphen seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza – estúpido Orphen – sentenció furiosa hubiera seguido con sus improperios pero decidió que no se enojaría, no se iba a molestar con él por ser tan idiota, se sobresaltó al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodearla y unos labios comenzar a besar su cuello – Orphen – llamó dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que estaba provocando en ella – eres un tonto – luego de esto comenzaron un ritual de reconciliación del cual solamente la luna era testigo

Bésame – pidió Artia mientras abrazaba a Magic, este despertó rápidamente al sentir y oír lo que decía su compañero de carpa y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo – no huyas Maribella – suspiró aliviado por saber que estaba durmiendo – al menos se que no es raro – soltó el rubio al tiempo que salía de la tienda y por reflejo se cubría de los rayos del sol – _espero que todo este arreglado_ – pensó mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas pues sabía que no tardaría en despertarse el resto del grupo – buenos días – Magic volteó nerviosamente y saludo al recién levantado, de seguro Artia no se recordaba de nada de su sueño, lo mejor sería no decirle nada, una pelea matutina entre los hermanos les indicó que ya habían salido de sus hermosos sueños – te digo que ese hechicero me intento matar – le aseguraba molesto Volcan a lo que el menor simplemente negaba con la cabeza

Y hablando de hechiceros – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Dónde están los tórtolos? – Inquirió notando que eran los únicos que faltaban - ¿tórtolos? – Preguntó curiosamente el rubio ante semejante comentario – pues si, ya sabes, me imagino que estuvieron toda la noche en prac…– Magic soltó una risita nerviosa e intento hacer que Artia dejará de estar explicando el porque de ese comentario pero resulto inútil, un estruendoso golpe se escucho en el bosque – creo que ya estamos todos – dijo Magic mientras se subía la mochila al hombro y observaba con pena ajena el estado en el que había quedado el pelirrojo – otro comentario así y te castro – informó el hechicero con el rojo más fuerte que el de un tomate sobre su rostro al igual que la rubia a su lado – por cierto maestro, según el mapa ahora debemos seguir al este y atravesar aquella montaña – informó al tiempo que una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de Orphen, Cleo gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a seguirlos – esa tonta bitácora – le molestaba que Orphen ahora tuviera sus ojos puestos en una leyenda

En cuanto estuvieron cerca de las faldas de la montaña un ligero escalofríos les recorrió la medula a todos, decidieron que había sido su imaginación y continuaron su travesía, la mano de Cleo fue tomada por una persona que se encontraba a la orilla del camino lo que la obligo a detenerse – tu destino ha sido escrito desde antes de tu nacimiento, has venido a revolucionar una historia no real – Cleo la veía preocupada pero no podía observar el rostro de la anciana - ¿De qué habla? – Cuestionó para poder salir de dudas – tu decidirás lo que debes hacer – los chicos se encontraban platicando animadamente sobre que harían cuando llegarán a ese místico lugar, cuando Orphen notó la ausencia de la chica – Cleo apresúrate o te quedas – anunció mientras retomaban nuevamente su camino, la rubia giró su vista para ver a los chicos ya algo alejados de donde se encontraba, volteó para volver a preguntar pero ya no había nadie – Leki ¿ella era real? – Su intriga creció así como también sus miedos, sacudió su cabeza y decidió que talvez nunca fue real lo que vio y oyó – siiii – gritó emocionada al tiempo que corría para alcanzarlos

Leki comenzó a correr al lado de su ama pero detuvo su paso y observó hacia atrás, entre los árboles se encontraba la anciana – cuídala – pidió mientras desaparecía como las neblinas de la mañana, volvió hacia su ama y se encontró con ella para comenzar una nueva aventura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Siento mucho la tardanza pero tenía que crear una buena trama para hacer un fic largo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, lo que quieran, todo será bienvenido

Matta ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

La caminata era realmente tormentosa por no agregar que también cansada, Orphen se mantenía a la cabeza del grupo, seguido de Artia, el resto venía atrás con el cansancio marcado en sus rostros, el hechicero detuvo sus pasos y junto con él todo el equipo

- Magic – llamó a lo cual el rubio corrió hasta estar a su lado mientras el hechicero le extendía la mano

- Préstame la bitácora – pidió y Magic, saco de entre su mochila el viejo libro, lo arreglo un poco y lo deposito en la palma de su maestro, el pelinegro lo tomó con las dos manos y la abrió delicadamente, paso algunas hojas y encontró lo que buscaba

Dibujo con su dedo un ligero camino y luego lo detuvo en un punto específico, subió la mirada y examinó el lugar, bajo nuevamente la vista y continuó el recorrido con el dedo, sonrió arrogantemente y realizó algunas ecuaciones en su mente

Le entregó al rubio nuevamente el cuaderno y continuó caminando, ninguno de los presentes había comprendido el comportamiento del hechicero pero ponerse a pensarlo o siquiera intentar preguntarle era una pérdida de tiempo, estaba de más sabido que él no comentaría nada a nadie

Cleo caminaba malhumorada por aquel camino maltrecho, se maldecía mil veces por cargar vestido, observo como Magic portaba la mochila tras su espalda, entonces una brillante idea se le fue a la cabeza, se acercó cautelosa hasta poder colocarse tras el chico, abrió lentamente el cierre del bolsón y sacó sus vestimentas

Regresó a su lugar en el momento exacto en el que Magic giraba su rostro para cerciorarse que aún los venía siguiendo, sonrió al notar su presencia y continuó con su vista al frente, la chica dejo escapar el aire contenido y poco a poco desapareció entre los árboles, trataba de mantenerse al tanto de sus movimientos para no perderse

Se alejo lo suficiente para que no la vieran pero que ella pudiera ubicarlos, se quito el vestido y se coloco la blusa junto a la….¿falda?…. perfecto, de todas las prendas que pudiera haber sacado, precisamente la falda había elegido, negó rotundamente su suerte y se la coloco, agradecía que las botas que llevaba hicieran juego con el conjunto

Levanto el vestido y lo doblo rápidamente para luego salir corriendo hasta alcanzarlos, pero en el camino escucho como algo caía fuertemente, giró para observar lo que había sido pero no encontró nada, se giró y busco más detalladamente hasta que su vista se fijo en el viejo libro, culpable de su condición actual

Se acercó hasta él y lo tomo, en ese momento el libro brillo en sus orillas y escucho como las aves volaban asustadas, se levanto y examinó el bosque, todo estaba en completa normalidad, levo sus hombros y le resto importancia, fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que por culpa del libro los había perdido de vista y no sabía donde estaban

- Diablos – farfulló molesta por la situación, optó por caminar en línea recta para poder tan siquiera encontrar un sendero que la llevara a alguna villa cercana, deposito el libro bajo sus ropas dobladas y emprendió el camino

- Vamos Loki, no perdamos más tiempo – el pequeño ladro afirmativamente y siguió a su ama fielmente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El resto de la tripulación caminaba sin siquiera notar la ausencia de la rubia, Orphen y Artia platicaban animadamente sobre sus aventuras y travesuras cuando eran niños, Magic se preguntaba mil y una vez como estaría Eris y que se encontraría haciendo en esos momentos; Volcan imaginaba la forma de vengarse de Orphen y Duchín intentaba persuadirlo

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Magic decidió preguntarle a Cleo si se encontraba bien, ya que no la había escuchado quejarse en todo el camino, giró sus ojos verdes y el nerviosismo se apodero de él, rebusco por todos los alrededores pero ni rastros de la joven

Volvió su vista hasta su maestro y mantuvo su sonrisa nerviosa durante un largo período de tiempo, tenía que hacer algo, encontrarla, antes de que Orphen lo notara o él quien sería castigado nuevamente

- Es extraño – comentó distraídamente Artia

-¿A qué te refieres? – El pelirrojo observó a su amigo y le palmeó suavemente la espalda

- Es que no he escuchado a Cleo gritar por varios minutos – el hechicero se detuvo en seco y se giro para ver el porque de su comportamiento, sus ojos se entrecerraron y rápidamente se detuvieron en su joven aprendiz, el rubio comenzó a sudar y reír nerviosamente

- Magic – llamó tranquilamente el hechicero, demasiado para el frágil alma del rubio quien solo atino a reír desconsoladamente

- Dígame Maestro

- ¿Dónde esta Cleo?

- Pues vera, estaba yo de lo más tranquilo, cuando me percate de que ella no venía tras nosotros, así que cuando gire a ver, ya no estaba – contesto rápidamente el chico esperando que su maestro no comprendiera nada

Orphen tronó sus nudillos y se acerco maniáticamente hasta su aprendiz, un golpe seco se escucho en todo el bosque, Orphen distribuyo a todos en dos grupos y marcaron el lugar de salida, debían encontrar a Cleo antes del anochecer, el bosque no era un buen lugar para que anduviera alguien como ella y menos sola

- Solo espero encontrarla – murmuró Orphen para sí mismo y se encamino, perdiéndose entre los inmensos y abundantes árboles

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cleo caminaban cansada por alguna parte del bosque, miraba a todas partes pero no encontraba alguna señal de los chicos y menos de poder salir de ahí antes de que oscureciese, llevaba su vestido bajo su brazo y entre el mismo, la bitácora que se supone tendría que cargar Magic

- Oh Loki, esto se pone cada vez peor – el felino emitió un gruñido, afirmando lo que su ama decía, caminaron algunos metros más cuando Cleo se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una piedra

- Estoy cansada y tengo hambre – chilló intentando encontrar algo con que alimentarse, se acercó a un pequeño arbusto y notó que era de ciruela, no sería la mejor comida pero al menos la mantendría hasta que encontrará un sitio seguro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche había caído y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, Orphen caminaba preocupado de un lugar a otro sin poder encontrar algún rastro que lo guiara hacia la rubia, su preocupación aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo

Su desesperación no podía ser ignorada tan fácilmente por su amigo de la vida, Artia por su parte buscaba con ayuda de la magia algún rastro de ella pero parecía como si el bosque influyera en eso y no le permitiera localizarla

- Tranquilo Orphen, ya verás que pronto aparecerá – le animo el pelirroja, el hechicero le sonrió quedamente y entonces tuvo una idea, debía desplegar algún tipo de luz para que ella lo viera y supiera donde encontrarlo

Se tranquilizo y cerró sus ojos, envió un mensaje que esperaba fuera captado por la chica y coloco su brazo derecho en dirección al cielo, la otra mano bajo el codo y abrió los ojos, suspiro pausadamente y suplico que tuviera el efecto deseado, caso contrario podría llamar la atención de algún enemigo

- _¡Alumbro un espíritu pequeño para iluminar!_ – una ligera bola de energía se elevo hasta el firmamento deteniéndose por algunos minutos, todos veían con esperanza la explosión de luz y se reunieron en aquel punto

- Por favor Cleo, mírala y regresa – pidió por lo bajo el hechicero negro mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia, no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El haber comido las ciruelas no había sido buena idea, ya que en vez de tranquilizar a su hambrienta estómago lo había ido a descontrolar, provocándole mucha más hambre que antes, sujetó su estomago al escuchar el ruido que provenía de él

- Oh Loki, necesito comer algo o desfalleceré – el pequeño lobo aulló y buscó alguna fruta que pudiera satisfacer la necesidad de su dueña, la observó que caía de cuclillas en el polvoriento suelo y mantenía un gesto de resignación

- No importa, talvez este sea mi destino – replicó dramáticamente, el pequeño no podía creer como era que a pesar de su estado siguiera teniendo energía para montar semejantes escenas

Un pequeño haz de luz logro colarse por entre las frondosas y tupidas ramas de los árboles, dándole de lleno en uno de sus ojos azules, se coloco una mano para poder tapar el resplandor y se levanto débilmente

- Loki, no puedo caminar – le informó al tiempo que se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol, sonrió ingenuamente y unas ligeras lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, no le gustaba el lugar donde se encontraba

- Orphen, ayúdame - era oscuro y no entraba casi nada de luz, todo estaba en silencio y eso no le gustaba, temía que algo malo fuera a ocurrir, gimió impotente ante la situación, en esos casos era donde le gustaría saber algo de magia

Volvió a ver la pequeña luz y entonces comprendió el mensaje, observó a Loki y el cachorro no tuvo necesidad de que ella hablara para que él entendiera su mirada, se coloco en posición y dejo escapar un ataque bastante conocido para el hechicero

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El estruendoso ataque llamó la atención de todos, Orphen supo exactamente que pertenecía a Loki y corrió rápidamente para no perder la señal, todos corrían tras él sin comprender que sucedía, en la mente de Orphen miles de imágenes pasaron, pero si algo tenían en común era a su loca y desquiciada rubia, sonrió arrogante y continuó su marcha con más frenesí

Llegó hasta una parte del bosque que no habían visto, se adentró en él y comprendió que parecía ser mucho más oscuro y tenebroso que la otra parte, un gesto de preocupación se instaló en su rostro y suspiró quedamente por algunos segundos, no podía perder la calma si realmente quería encontrarla

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loki se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba Cleo y se recostó en su regazo, la ropa con la bitácora se encontraba a su lado derecho y la mirada de la rubia estaba pérdida en algún punto del bosque, coloco su nívea mano sobre la bitácora y sintió como una corriente eléctrica se descargará sobre ella

Alejó rápidamente su mano y enarcó las cejas, esa cosa era realmente odiosa, primero le quitaba la atención de Orphen y luego la atacaba, ella no le había hecho nada para que la repeliera de aquella manera, observó que un ligero brillo emanaba del cuaderno y curiosa lo tomo nuevamente entre sus manos, esta vez no hubo descarga

Lo abrió y notó que estaba escrito en una lengua muerta pero para su sorpresa, ella podía comprender todo perfectamente, estaba segura que nunca la había estudiado pero parecía conocerla en su totalidad, paso algunas hojas y descubrió varios conjuros poderosos y varias ilustraciones de las colosales bestias y su lugar de hábitat

- Esto es realmente interesante, ahora comprendo porque le gusta tanto a Orphen – comentó distraídamente mientras pasaba la última hoja y notaba que había sido arrancada, parte del texto aún se podía leer pero sin la otra parte no se podía comprender el mensaje en un ciento por ciento

De pronto sintió que los párpados le pesaban, su cuerpo se adormecía y no podía controlar ningún movimiento que intentará hacer, observó con desesperación a Loki que no parecía presentir lo que ocurría, bajo sus ojos hasta la bitácora y sintió como si un remolino de sensaciones la inundará, no comprendía nada, no podía sentir con exactitud las sensaciones a su alrededor, se sentía mareada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orphen camino unos metros más y pudo visualizarla, corrió a su lado apresuradamente y comprendió que se encontraba dormida, sonrió con ternura y bajo la vista, topándose con la mirada indiferente de su cachorro y la bitácora con su vestido, escuchó como Magic se acercaba y tomo a Cleo en brazos, cuidando de no despertarla

- Magic guarda sus cosas y cuida más la bitácora – indicó con un gesto de su cabeza, dejando a todos con interrogantes sin responder, el rubio apuro la orden y se dirigieron hacia donde su maestro iba, se sentaron en un terreno vasto y plano

Artia se encargo de la fogata mientras que Magic lo hizo de las tiendas, por su parte los hermanos Volcano se encargaron de recolectar, aún a regañadientes, la cena de esa noche, Orphen por su parte se encontraba recostado en las raíces de un gran cedro con Cleo acurrucada en su regazo

Le acarició sutilmente la cabeza y con sus dedos delineó sus labios, esa pequeña altanera y arrogante que le quitaba la paciencia era todo lo que tenía y no estaba dispuesta a perderla; era hermosa desde cualquier punto de donde la viera, la abrazo con más fuerza y deposito un suave beso sobre su melena rubia

Orphen notó que Cleo fruncía el seño de vez en cuando y sus manos se apretaban con fuerza pero nadie notó que lo hacía al mismo tiempo que del maletín de Magic una ligera luz se expedía, iluminando momentáneamente la mochila, por la mente de la chica miles de recuerdos se aglomeraban con fuerza e ímpetu, fue en ese momento cuando la figura de un hombres se adueño de todo pensamiento, pero por más que intento no supo saber quien era

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que un ligero frío le pasaba por el cuerpo, subió su mirada y se topo con la mirada preocupante de Orphen, sonrió tiernamente y le acarició el rostro, nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz de verlo como en ese momento

- Tenía mucho miedo – admitió la rubia antes de bajar su vista y abrazar al pelinegro, quien correspondió gustosamente el gesto

- Yo también – confesó mientras observaba que la cena estaba casi lista, la hizo levantar el rostro cuando la tomo por la barbilla y se dejo envolver por el misticismo que la mirada de ella le provocaba

- Parece que tuviste un mal sueño – Cleo comprendió sus palabras y se mordió el labio inferior, no podía comentarle su sueño por el mismo hecho de que ni ella creía lo que había visto, se dijo a si misma que todo era producto de su imaginación, de su cansancio

- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo – sonrió con dulzura y halo al hechicero hacia ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron, la calidez y el placer recorrieron sus cuerpos y el deseo se encendió

- Los chicos están cerca – ronroneó entre besos la chica pero él parecía no estar interesado en aquel dato, Orphen mordisqueó dulcemente el labio inferior de ello y luego introdujo su lengua para poder palpar detenidamente su cavidad, el contacto de sus lenguas era encantadoramente exquisito

Ella le rodeo el cuello mientras el sujetaba con fuerza su delicada cintura, lentamente la recostó en la grama y se coloco sobre ella, no dejaban de besarse y Orphen se apoyo en sus brazos para no cargarle todo el peso, ella por su parte subió una pierna y envolvió la cintura de él con ella, Orphen tuvo que reprimir un gemido al sentir el contacto tan íntimo entre los dos

Cleo sentía la descarga de placer en todo su cuerpo, aquella era realmente sofocante y gratificante, sonrió entre besos y metió sus delicadas manos dentro de la chaqueta de él, acariciando levemente su torso aún cubierto por la playera negra, él acariciaba con una mano la tibieza de la pierna de ella y con la otra subía lentamente hasta su seno, el gemido que salió de la garganta de Cleo al sentir el contacto de la varonil mano contra su pecho, impulso a Orphen a continuar aún más

- Maestro, Artia dice que ya pod… - pero las palabras murieron en su garganta el encontrar a su maestro y amiga en aquella posición tan comprometedora, especialmente por el lugar donde las manos de su maestro se encontraban

Ambos jóvenes veían molestos al chico que solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente y salir disparado hacia el campamento nuevamente, Orphen lanzó algunos insultos por lo bajo y fijo su vista en Cleo que reía divertida por la situación

- Creo que mejor vamos a comer – se levantó y a regañadientes Orphen la imitó

- Vamos Orphen, tengo mucha hambre – toco su estomago y lo miro como una niña mimada, el chico suspiro derrotado y asintió la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraba la fogata

El fugaz recuerdo de su sueño la preocupó, aún no estaba segura si comentarle algo a Orphen o no, aquello había parecido tan real que la había asustado, solo pedía que no fuera a repetirse con Orphen como protagonista

- Él no – murmuró la chica antes de observar el firmamento

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ahora si que llevaba tiempo de no actualizar, pero espero que con esto pueda compensarlos, me alegro que el segundo capítulo les haya gustado y que la historia se mantenga interesante**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra conocer que todo ha sido de total aceptación**

**Esmeraldy**

**Chiaki-chan**

**AkikoSamaN**

**Marip**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Gabe Logan**

**No olviden dejarme sus quejas y comentarios en reviews, espero que la próxima vez que nos leamos no sea dentro de mucho tiempo jejeje, Matta ne!**


End file.
